


[Podfic] The Ground Beneath Your Feet

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But definitely a happy ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: Think only of the past as its remembrance gives you pleasure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ground Beneath Your Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824753) by [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse). 



> Author's Note: This story exists entirely in its own universe--it has absolutely no connection to any of my previous ones. That being said, the idea for this grew out of a discussion in the comments of an earlier fic which made me wonder what a PTSD story in which John was wholly devoted to Sherlock would look like. But this story is, again, completely separate.
> 
> I'm trying something new this time, Dear Reader. Because of the way this story unfolds it's a better experience if you don't know a lot up front, so I've kept the tags to a minimum. However, it is the highest priority for me to avoid causing anyone distress. If you need to know if a particular plot point or trigger is going to arise, please drop me a line at askchryse@gmail.com and I will prioritize getting back to you. Really! Any question at all! Any time! That way it's just between me and you (and there aren't any spoilers in the comments).
> 
> In this universe, the last two minutes of HLV and all of TAB never happened. There was no Moriarty video. The plane went on to Eastern Europe, and this is what came after.
> 
> Podficcer's Note: So, this is my first podfic in rather a long time. I am so sorry that I have been invisible lately but RL has not been great, and I have had a lot to deal with that left me completely in the wrong headspace for podficcing. Things are still not great, unfortunately, but I really wanted to get this podfic posted for you. It was recorded almost a year ago and has been languishing, unedited, in a file on my computer ever since. Chryse's last fic prompted me to do something about that.
> 
> I would first of all like to say thank you - so much - to everyone who has left good wishes on my last message here on AO3. I know I didn't reply, but please know that I treasured each and every comment/ kudos and that they made me feel immeasurably better. I hope that you enjoy this podfic as a thank you for your love and patience.
> 
> Finally - this is for consulting_smartass. I am not sure I would have survived the last seven months without her support. I love you, CS.
> 
> Art work, as usual, by consulting_smartass. Thank you *hugs*.
> 
> Music: Barber - for Strings by [Dover Quartet.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lKrxPTePXEQ)
> 
> PS I need to get my Soundcloud account sorted. As soon as I do, I will get this posted there as well.

 

 

"You must learn some of my philosophy. Think only of the past as its remembrance brings you pleasure."

Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice

Chapter 1: [(MediaFire).](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zhdu0qjegtldmrc/Chapter+1.mp3)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely messages, comments and kudos over the past few days. I have appreciated all of them, and all of you.

Chapter 2: [(Mediafire).](http://www.mediafire.com/file/twpi5pkepx85vcu/Chapter+2.mp3)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: [(Mediafire).](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wu27z4ix2kndbd9/Chapter_3.mp3)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: [(MediaFire).](http://www.mediafire.com/file/oi34xhecx17my1z/Chapter_4.mp3)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the gap between posting. RL still bites. I will do my best to post again soon.

Chapter 5: [(Mediafire).](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0zpigxsuwv006il/Chapter_5.mp3)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: [MediaFire.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mxmt4clvu7rq11c/Chapter_6.mp3)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: [Mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0cypfp2bts9rd1r/Chapter_7.mp3)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. I will post another chapter this week. Thank you so much to everyone who is sticking with this, despite the erratic updates.

Chapter 8: [Mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sahkqu5ibo5936v/Chapter_8.mp3)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: [MediaFire.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bvh15fqcyhds5cd/Chapter_9.mp3)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone. Thanks again for your patience.

Chapter 10: [Mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/65lam4qbioqqtb2/Chapter_10.mp3)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: [MediaFire.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/iwrd3oe54kcadhm/Chapter_11.mp3)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry to have left this so long. RL has not been kind to me recently. I am now a month post surgery and starting to feel much better, so I thought I would celebrate by giving you another chapter of this glorious fic.
> 
> Thank you to anyone who is still out there! Thank you so much for your patience.

[(MediaFire).](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ccc8kxxq92krilt/Chapter_12.mp3/file)


End file.
